1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of inertia driven energy generators. In particular, the invention relates to energy generators that are capable of converting kinetic energy derived from motion due to a wide variety of sources, such as humans, animals, machines, wind and fluid flow, to electricity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Current electromechanical energy harvesters do not efficiently harness the kinetic generated by low or variable frequency motions. Consequently, these energy harvesters are ineffective in capturing energy from passive motion, such as the vibrational energy generated by humans and dogs, which has a periodicity of about 1 to about 3 Hz.
For example, conventional piezoelectric cantilever energy harvesters are designed primarily to capture kinetic energy generated by high frequency motions. Conventional gravity driven mechanical energy harvesters that have rotating pendulums are limited to operation in environments where gravitational forces are present. Additionally, they are not designed to efficiently capture kinetic energy induced by low and variable frequency motion. Alternative electromechanical energy generators that utilize magnetic induction systems, such as shake flashlights, require forced mechanical movement in a specific direction and a long track length in order to generate a useful amount of electricity. Furthermore, these devices typically require the presence of a supplemental energy source.
In view of the limitations of the prior art, there exists a need for an efficient energy generator capable of effectively harnessing kinetic energy from low frequency, variable frequency and multidirectional motions and forces.